Temporal Trouble
by Tzlil-the-Librarian
Summary: In which Rose takes a merry trip through time in the TARDIS. Will contain other Doctors and Companions!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no, not again." The Doctor moaned as he grasped at the TARDIS railing he'd just fallen against. His spikey brown hair was even messier than usual, and he ran his fingers through it distractedly.

"What's happening?" Rose Tyler asked, pulling herself up from her new, unexpected, seat on the floor.

"Sort of a temporal storm in the Vortex. The TARDIS monitors should have warned me," He did a quick check as they were tossed about again, "Ah, I shouldn't have muted the warning system."

This was greeted by a pretty pair of brown eyes being rolled. He pushed a few levers, straining to reach across the consol.

"Rose, I can't quite reach the stabilization mechanism, and the brakes need to be pulled while the temporal antimat is pushed." He held onto the consul while digging around in his suit pocket for his glasses.

Rose was quick to take a place across from him, but had no idea how to help.

"You want what pulled when?"

"That button there, push it when I pull this, but first click those switches."

The Doctor waved at her section of the console before frantically diving for another lever that was suddenly switching to the wrong position. Both hands were full and a converse clad shoe was holding another button, making him rather distracted.

"Alright, push the button!" He declared.

The Doctor glanced up just in time to see Rose push the large yellow button next to the switch board he'd directed her two. He tried to call out a warning, but it was too late, the button was pressed and Rose Tyler disappeared in a shower of golden sparks.

"ROSE! Oh no."

He moved around the console, levers and temporal storm forgotten in his horror. A sharp sensation in his head caused him to stop, and he sighed in relief as an old, but new, memory surfaced. He pushed it away before moving back to weather out the storm and get his precious friend back.

...

AN: Hello! Thanks for reading. :D JUst a friendly warning, due to the constraints of work and school, this will be a wip for some time.


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Doctor

"There!" Rose declared before the world around her swirled out of focus, a look of horror on the Doctor's face. Everything went golden and she had a brief flash of a mostly forgotten memory of being the Bad Wolf before there was ground beneath her feet again.

Rose opened her eyes to find herself in a medium sized black and white room, clutching a white consol. She stared around in wonder. The room felt familiar but looked absolutely foreign, except for the gentle thrum and light coming from the rotor in the middle of the consol.

"Ho there! How did you get here?" A distinguished older gentleman sharply called out to her from across the console, a frown on his face and fire in his eyes.

"I don't know. One minute I was in the TARDIS, the next I was here." Rose carefully straightened, letting go of her strangle hold on the dash, praying she'd be able to support herself without it. She was. Before the incensed older man was able to reply a young cheerful girl pranced into the room.

"Grandfather, could we… Oh! We have more company!" She stopped up short, a smile quickly spreading across her face. She bounded over and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Susan."

"I'm Rose." A firm hearty handshake commenced, despite the scowling man.

"And I'd like to know how you ended up here. Where did you come from, child? You're human, I take it?" The scowl deepened.

"Yes, I'm human. I told you, I was on the TARDIS, and then I appeared here."

"Why, this is a TARDIS!" Susan exclaimed.

"Who's TARDIS were you on?" The man's voice was sharp.

"The Doctor's." Rose crossed her arms across her chest, peering at her hosts suspiciously. There was no way she could have landed in another Timelord's TARDIS when her Doctor was the last of the Timelords. Her expression turned to confusion when Susan laughed at her and the man seemed to both soften and grow more irritated all at once.

"Then you're still on the same TARDIS." Susan said, taking pity on the other female's obvious confusion.

"What?! No… That's not possible, is it? And you're his granddaughter?" Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked from Susan to… The Doctor?

"Yes, it would appear to be possible, if you're telling the truth. I'm the Doctor, and this is my granddaughter, Susan. But I suppose we've already met, in the future."

"But you look so… Old." Rose floundered, but had to admit that the room did feel like the TARDIS, even looked like it if she squinted.

"Hardly! Old, pah. I'm still quite young for a Timelord, but what would you know, you're just a child." The Doctor said irritably.

"Is he this tetchy when he's older?" Susan asked, eyes dancing.

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

The two girls laughed, liking each other immensely.

"So how did I end up here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" The Doctor replied.

"We were in the vortex and got caught in some sort of a storm."

"Oh dear me, I must be senile in my old age if I let the old girl get caught in a temporal storm," The Doctor shook his head sadly before looking at Rose critically down his nose. "Still, you should have been safe in the TARDIS."

"Grandfather, you're interrupting again." Susan chided before smiling at Rose.

"He does like to talk, doesn't he?" Rose said, returning the smile. It was wiped off her face as she found herself losing her balance, however.

"Steady child!" The Doctor was quick to jump forward and grab her arm.

"Rose, are you alright?" Susan asked in alarm.

Before Rose could answer a golden glow swept over her vision, sucking her back in. The Doctor was startled to find his hands empty as she disappeared. He tugged at his lapels, deep in thought.

"Now that was strange."

"Where do you suppose she went, Grandfather?" Susan touched the spot Rose had gripped on the console, honestly worried for her. For a moment, she had been looking forward to traveling with someone closer to her own age. Rose had seemed spunky and full of fun.

"To my future, most likely. It's probably better, if she knows a future me she might be tempted to tell me things I shouldn't know."


End file.
